During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to evaluate and/or measure properties of encountered formations and formation fluids. In some cases, a drillstring is removed from a borehole and a wireline tool is deployed into the borehole to test, evaluate and/or sample the formations and/or formation fluid(s). In other cases, the drillstring may be provided with devices to test, evaluate and/or sample the surrounding formations and/or formation fluid(s) without having to remove the drillstring from the borehole. The devices or tools used to test, evaluate and/or sample formations and/or formation fluid(s) often include electronic components disposed within a sealed enclosure or interior cavity.